Copy Comedy
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: Lincoln challenges Luan to come up with a pun for every single Kirby copy ability. Hilarity ensues.


It's just another ordinary day in the Loud House. Lincoln is researching something on his laptop when a certain comedienne decides to check up on him.

"Hey Linc, what are you doing?" The jester asks quizzically

"Just finished my school report on Marx. It's over there if you want to read it, Luan." He responds

Luan reads it…it's about the Prussian socialist. It contains some information about his life, but it mostly contains summaries of the Communist Manifesto.

"Nice. Hey, now that you finished your project, can you help me with something?"

"Ah, sorry Luan. I was planning on replaying my copy of Amazing Mirror. That was an amazing game and I want to relive the memories."

Lincoln goes to retrieve his Gameboy Advance to play said game. Upon doing so, he left his laptop. Luan glances at the screen. He was on the Kirby Wiki and was reading Marx's entry. Luan realizes that she's been duped by her younger brother! No wonder that "report" was so erroneous and historically inaccurate! He probably didn't even research it at all! It was all clever wordplay! Touché, Lincoln, touché! He HAS been learning bad puns from her! Luan can't help but feel proud of him. She looks closer and notices a second tab. She clicks on it and it opens up a Word document, it is a challenge writ! It reads…

"Luan, if you opened this tab, then you found out that I tricked you! Well, I learned from the best. My challenge is for you to come up with some humorous banter concerning every normal copy ability in the Kirby series. No super, mix or final abilities. I'll leave you to your comedic material. I'll be eagerly awaiting tomorrow to hear what the queen of comedy comes up with! From, your dear brother, Lincoln."

Luan blushes and gushes at the lavish praise Lincoln wrote about her within the letter. She refocuses herself and accepts the challenge! The gauntlet has been thrown down! This should be easy for a master of comedy such as herself! She starts looking up all the copy abilities, jotting them down. Next, she tries to find some archaic literary words to help her with the wordplay. Lastly, she writes down the punchlines. It is ready. The next day, Luan confronts Lincoln about his challenge.

"Hey Luan, what do you need?" Lincoln asks

"You challenged me, so here's what I came up with!" Luan counters

"Oh really, let's hear what the master comedienne came up with." Lincoln states excitedly

* * *

Lana is such an animal, the way she voraciously engorges on her food

I bet your future girlfriend would love to arch her

What do you call a pirate's telegraph? Arrr tis tic

Lynn needs an audience to crush you, the perfect backdrop for your defeat

It seems like Luan has really dropped the ball on these wordplays

I bet she has a real balloonacy

Aren't you positively beaming with how my puns are

Don't worry Linc, you'll beat all

The only bell we care about rings for tacos

So, do you think these jokes bomb

I bet Lily's bubbling with excitement

These burning bad puns will set your vocal cords ablaze with laughter

Lynn would definitely hear a sir cuss

My puns have a real clean punchline

I'm sure that these wordplays will cook up some applause

Lincoln, trying to copy Luan, give me a break

No, these are great, I won't crash and burn

Our dad's queue PID will crash his modem

Lori's scathing texts about Carol Pingrey will cut her up

Lisa will doctor footage and you, watch out

ESP? How about SIN, got that one from a YouTube channel

My puns are a festival of funny, but are these puns a punishment?

Lynn might be the greatest fighter, but will you fight her?

Still awake? These bad puns are surely a trial by fire

Don't you wish you can freeze my greatest assets?

Looks like you're the only one who stands a ghost of a chance

Aren't these puns hammered into your head yet?

Hi-jump? If you insist… hi, Jump

I so appreciate you learning wordplay from me

Those twins should have jetlag from hyperactively running around all day

Lincoln, stop laze…er, wait you aren't lazing around…good for you

I may light up everybody's life, but you light up mine

Lana's mirror self, or that cringy kid from the Wayne? Either way, they sure flake like leaves fall. I'll leaf that touchy subject alone.

Aside from being a talented comedienne, I also dabble in magic, though it's not as good as these wordplays

Aluminum, periodic table element #13 is a post-transition metal that's used as an alloy for almost everything. Luna's music also produces it, but not in the way scientists expect.

Can't drop the mic yet, we're only halfway done

Ah yes, Mickey's lifelong girlfriend, Minnie. She'll always friendzone him.

The mirror shows your true self. Apparently, my mirror world counterpart is kind of a horrible person to your mirror world self, but at least he was an amazing person to Lucy's mirror world counterpart.

It's great that you don't miss ill will that your sisters have against you, Lincoln

Lola may need a little brotherly love, but isn't she a thorn in your side?

Another nominal, insipid, never-ending, jolly, appealing pun? Where is it?

The moon's umbra is para sol to our sun's coronal flares. Not so surprising in the vastness of the multiverse

Leni does paint a picture of an ideal sister, don't you agree

Weaponized blood and superheated ionic discharges, Kirby's got both forms of plasma covered

Our brother's got poise, son. In a family as big as his, it's all a balancing act to keep both himself and his sisters in check

Aren't my puns smashing?

Haven't fallen asleep yet, amazing endurance

Hey, after this, do you want to play SSBM? This isn't a wordplay, I'm genuinely curious

I hope these wordplays are sparking ideas of your own

Let's peer in Lucy's mind and see what dark thoughts are in there

I spied her making an argyle dress, now you have to guess, who's that sister

1 against 10? You're clearly understaffed for this soul melting task

An octave's tone is amazing, though I prefer set 3

The soup Lexx loves the most is baked potato

My puns aren't sword-ed, are they

You didn't throw your arms up in exasperation, so that must mean you like them

A torn aid o is refusing help when you need it the most

You'll find openness with me

Water you waiting for? Aren't you going to stop me?

Wheel, I'm sure you're looking forward to the end

Even in the region that shall not be named, there are whips to whip you into submission

Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll be your wing-woman. After all, I…no we…want the best for you

Yo-yo's sound like a person trying to be hip, but it just sounds so cringy that you can't take it seriously

* * *

After reading off all of those punchlines, Luan just has one simple question to ask Lincoln.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Amazing! I'd expect nothing less! You really are a master comedienne if you still were able to make some new material." Lincoln responds back

"Thanks, Lincoln! Glad you liked it." Luan affirms

She walks out of Lincoln's room and heads back to the room she shares with Luna. It seems our favorite comedienne still has a few aces under her sleeve. At least she was able to fabricate some new comedy material from him. Luan gets ready for her next routine.


End file.
